


Granger Danger

by sophh



Series: Keep Taking My Breath Away: Inktober 2020 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fremione - Freeform, In which Fred is a lovesick idiot, Sort of? - Freeform, Stream of Consciousness, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), protective!Fred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: At the Yule Ball, Fred reflects on his feelings for Hermione.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Keep Taking My Breath Away: Inktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947601
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	Granger Danger

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: fancy
> 
> I really like the beginning of this but it's written in that weird stream of consciousness style that I find really difficult to keep up with. 
> 
> Bonus points if you know what the title is referencing! ;)

Fred was supposed to be dancing with Angelina. He _knew_ that he was supposed to be dancing with Angelina. But _was_ he dancing with Angelina?

No. No, he was not.

He had a good reason, though. Well, two, actually. The first was that he was, admittedly, not the greatest dancer in the world, and spent a great deal of time stepping on his poor date's toes. The second was a bit more complicated for him to admit, but what it boiled down to was that he, Fred Weasley, was a colossal idiot who had fallen for his little brother's best friend.

No, not Harry Potter. The other one.

Hermione Granger.

Just thinking her name sent Fred into a tailspin from which he feared he might never recover. Okay, that was probably a little dramatic, but Fred had always been good at dramatic. Fred's tailspin aside, however, he really didn't know what to do about this turn of events.

He couldn't very well ignore Angelina, but his gaze was captivated by the beautiful witch in the fancy blue dress. (The fact that he was even _thinking_ things like, "his gaze was captivated" was proof enough that he was a lovesick idiot.)

Ron hadn't known who Hermione was coming to the ball with, so Fred had been gobsmacked when she walked in on the arm of none other than Quidditch legend Viktor Krum. Bloody hell, how was he supposed to compete with _that_?

Well, the short answer was that he probably couldn't. But that didn't mean that he wasn't going to try. Fred Weasley was nothing if not determined. (And an idiot. But he was focusing on positive qualities now. Negativity never got anyone anywhere, or so his mum always said.)

Perhaps he could ask Hermione to dance. That wouldn't be frowned on, surely? It wasn't as if she was dancing with Krum at the moment anyway. Krum had disappeared into the crowd, his absence filled by ickle Ronniekins. Whatever Ron was saying didn't seem to be going over well (not that Fred was surprised, the lad had the unfortunate habit of putting his foot in his mouth a little _too_ often), because Hermione soon stormed off, practically in tears.

Fred was going to kill his little brother. Well, _first_ he was going to interrogate him, and _then_ he was going to kill him. Fred might have defended him in the past, but this...this was unforgivable.

He strode over to Run and grabbed his arm. "What the hell did you say to Hermione?"

It took some time to sort out Ron's spluttering, but eventually, Fred figured out that Ron had accused her of fraternizing with the enemy.

"You really don't know how to talk to women, do you?" he hissed, resisting the temptation to palm himself in the face.

Shaking with righteous anger, he looked around the Great Hall for Hermione. His brother's murder could wait. He needed to find her and make sure that she was alright.


End file.
